


Morri-Doom Oneshots

by KeithTheWriter



Category: Darkstalkers (Video Games), Marvel (Comics), Marvel vs. Capcom (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Innuendo, Probably ooc, References to MvC:Infinite, Short Fluffy Stuffs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 18:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12415644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeithTheWriter/pseuds/KeithTheWriter
Summary: Basically a collection of my MvC Rare-Pair snippets instead of making all of them separate stories.I dunno why, but I love these two as a couple, in an "Odd but sorta cute" way.





	Morri-Doom Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/Reviews are always appreciated guys and gals!

The more things change the more they stay the same. Because of powers outside of his rather large grasp, Doom was unable to participate in the latest rousing scrap with those..outsiders. In his stead, his "loyal mistress" Morrigan, fought just as she has several times before. He has better things to contend with, but it's the thought that counts guys. As a way of mixing business with pleasure, Morrigan agreed to carry a radio with her to check in on him from time to time, in case he got "lonely" (her words not his). After almost a month of radio silence on her end, she finally rang Victor, whilst he was planning another crackpot scheme to stop the Fantastic Four.

"Hello Doom...miss me?"

"Agh...so you're still alive..I see...good, I have need for you yet.."

"Ohoho..I like it when you have "needs" for me to fulfill, Doomy.."

"Report!"

"Huhuhu..nothing serious, this fella named Ultron Sigma tried to kill us all...but I'm still just as beautiful as the day I left"

"I see...and you kept the fraternizing to a minimum?"

"Don't lose yer head...I may act like I'm easy to get, but I'm a complicated girl, the poor boys wouldn't know what to do with me either way.."

"Very good...do you have an ETA on your return, Miss Aensland?"

"Well...I planned on stopping by a few gift shoppes" She sarcastically quips, cackling like a mad-woman when Victor scoffs almost angrily

"Without the humorous anecdotes..."

"Oh, I'd say about, five minutes..."

"Good, once you return, report to the de-contamination station, you may have disgusting...things all over you from this...Ultron Sigma...if my research on Ultron himself is correct..."

"Or...I could come home and take a nice...LONG...WARM shower...and if you're felling randy...you could join me. How does that make you feel?"

"Disturbed, you know your wicked ways have no effect on me, woman."

"Most of the time..but when you get in your "moods", you can't keep.."

"SILENCE...I forbid for you to disclose our private information over what could be open airwaves!"

"Glad to see you haven't changed, dear...I'll be back soon, mwah" The idea of her being so flirtatious all the time makes an odd chill crawl up his spine. He would deal with her later. For now he had his plans to attend to. When he slid back across his large throne room table, he found his detailed plans were all gone, presumably thanks to him forgetting something important (not that he'd admit he was on the wrong). He openly groans in anger, and orders a Doombot to fetch him parchment as to write a decree to his people, stating that he will soon depart town, and..begrudgingly...Morrigan is the interim ruler while he is off in America. She isn't his first choice for a replacement, but she is his only subordinate that he feels won't either inevitably double cross him, or isn't made of metal and lacking proper judgment. Last time he went off to fight abroad, Morrigan stayed in the castle and repainted the interior in a brighter shade than before, so she is mostly ineffectual as a figurehead. Within seconds of his robotic servant departing his location, he heard the squeak of bats, Morrigan has arrived, and her heels taps across the solid ground already grow loud and numerous. With a steady push, she swings the doors to Doom's throne open

"I'm BACK darling, and I brought a gift!" She happily giggles as she places a cartoony Dr Doom bobblehead on his opulently large main table.

"I noticed..." Doom coughs in faux disgust. He then eyes the odd toy, before Morrigan splays herself out next to it, leg lazily waving around mere centimeters above the table

"My eyes are up here, Victor." She slowly traces a finger up her clothes and then mkes a pointing motion at her bright green eyes, then giggles.

"What is this MOCKERY? Is this from REED RICHARDS?!"

"No dear...it's from a place called "New York" I'm sure you've heard of it...I for one like it...it really matches your cute widdle grumpy face..."

"Very well...you may keep it, just let it be known, there is not a fiber of my being that is "widdle"..."

"Oh, of anyone in the world, I'd know that for SURE!"

Doom made a noticeable "Bah" and sat down on his throne, and began typing away on a holographic keyboard, and resting his head on his hand in either boredom...or trying to look edgy. Morrigan looks around pensively, and begins slow walking out of the "ancient" themed room, to what end Doom doesn't know or care. Before he could even begin to finish his work, Morrigans rather pale finger slipped in the door and made a come hither gesture

"Coming, Victor?"

Doom looked both angered and perplexed, looking in every direction but forward, and then made a very noticeable exhale

"Yes...I will join you shortly..."

"Very good" Morrigan then makes a thumbs up gesture, flashing her impossibly white teeth just slightly. In the eyes of Von Doom himself, eternal vengeance on his foes can wait..but not too long.


End file.
